Lost
by Vodid
Summary: Saved and raised by the Autobots, Steelfrost and Bumblebee have known each other since sparklings. They've grown up together and fought with the Autobots. Steelfrost was content with her life, but can being kidnapped and used as hostage by the Decepticons change that? Will being captured change Bee's feelings for her? Collab. by Vodid and 99luftballonsx.o.x. Rated T to be safe! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is a collaboration fix written by Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We (Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x) do not own Tranformers!**

**Prologue**

On Cybertron, just south of Kaon, barely on the outskirts, laid a Decepticon laboratory and inside where about two hundred lab-created sparklings were caged. Drones were too easy for the Autobots to defeat, and Megatron hated being defeated. So, Megatron then ordered to breed a new army for the Decepticons; Shockwave, Knock Out and Breakdown got to work; using sparks from fallen Cybertronians and tearing them apart, rebuilding them together and creating new bodies for them. For almost two Mega-Cycles, (6 months) they've been working on the project, already half an army bred. The sparklings were stored in units on different floors depending on their age. Most of them were malnourished and weak, only to get Energon once a day. But the thing the sparklings craved the most was affection. They so desperately wanted creators to love and cherish them, but it was not likely to go that way. Decepticons did not value or cherish anything.

Breakdown walked through another unit of sparklings, bored and and unfazed by the pleading cries of the sparklings as he rounded the corner and turned to Shockwave's lab, knocking rapidly on the door.

"Enter." A cold, monotonous voice replied as the large metal door slid open.

Breakdown walked in, watching Shockwave as he carefully placed the newly made spark into the tiny Cybertronian, it's blue optics coming to life as it chirped, looking around the room.

"Report patrol, Breakdown." Shockwave ordered.

Breakdown groaned, annoyed with the cold and serious Con scientist, "Nothing much, about ten sparklings died though. You better start feeding them, they're getting hungry."

Shockwave didn't respond, but picked up the sparkling and placed it in a cage, along with the other newly built sparklings. He then went over to the giant computer screen, typing in the data of yet another sparkling created.

"This sucks," Breakdown vented, "Why did Megatron have to make me a sparkling babysitter? I didn't harshly train with Barricade all those Deca-cycles for nothing."

"Oh please Breakdown, don't flatter yourself. You couldn't even take down that slaggin' Bulkhead." A new voice said, entering the lab. The voice belonged to Knock Out.

Breakdown narrowed his red gleaming optics on the Decepticon's Medical Officer, "S-So? I don't see you taking down any Autobots recently either."

"That's because we've been stuck here babysitting Megatron's latest project." Knock Out growled, glaring at the newly built sparklings.

"That's exactly what I thought." Breakdown murmured, glancing at the sparklings before looking back at Knock Out.

"Knock Out, report patrol." Shockwave's cold but loud voice rang as he turned from the giant computer screen.

"Five more dead sparklings, Shockwave. We need more Energon to feed the little infestations." Knock Out sneered.

"That's what I said." Breakdown murmured again.

"Silence. Take the new borns down to Unit: 4. Label them." Came Shockwave's stern reply.

Knock Out rolled his optics, before hauling up the cage of sparklings, careful for them to not touch anywhere near his new paint job before walking off down a few corridors, ending up at a large metal door that said UNIT 4: NEWLY BUILT in Cybertronian. He dropped them on to a conveyor belt which engraved their labels, right on the chest of their protoforms. And without another thought, Knock Out walked away.

But on that conveyor belt of sparklings that were waiting to be labeled and separated, laid a young, new-born femme sparkling with wide blue optics. As she laid strapped to the moving conveyor belt, looking around her environment with much curiosity, unlike the other sparkling around her who all had scared red optics, and shook with terror. She chirped curiously to them, but they did not reply. When it was her turn to be engraved, the sparkling looked up in awe at the big machine. She felt a slight pressure in her as the machine engraved her before rising again, and the femme was relieved the weight was gone, but still curious about her surroundings. She looked down at the engraved metal on the chest of her protoform:

TSS-#238 is what it read, before the next big machine covered her in silver blue metallic, gleaming armor.

"Megatron to Shockwave. Come in Shockwave." Meagatron's raspy voice filled the room before the Decepticon leader stood on the giant screen.

Shockwave looked up from his work, and nodded for him to continue once the screen was clear.

"I assume you are making tremendous progress on breeding an army, correct?" Megatron asked.

Shockwave nodded, "Affirmative."

"Good," Megatron said, a wicked smile spreading on his facial plates, "Now, it is on to phase two. Unicron has agreed to our terms, but he does want to see the lab sparklings before we send them into training. He will arrive to the laboratory in a few cycles, so be prepared. I am depending on you."

Shockwave nodded again.

Megatron nodded, "Very well then, I will leave you to you work. Megatron out." With that, the screen went into darkness again.

Shockwave vented, before walking back over to the dead Cybertronians, lost in thought as he began to surgically removing their sparks from their spark chambers, his emotionless facial plates never changing as he did.

The little, silver-blue femme sat in the large cage filled with sparklings her age. Most of them were still very afraid-she was still confused as to why, but some of them actually began to chirp and whirr and squeal, communicating in the only way the Cybertronian sparklings new how. Sparkling comm links. A red plated mech sparkling with antennas that was next to her chirped loudly, his red optics staring at her. The young femme began to wonder why all the others had dark or red, but still a solid red optics while hers were blue.

_*Hi.*_ the red plated sparkling chirped loudly, now crawling close enough for her to hear.

_*Hello,*_ She whirred, _*What is this place*_

_*An odd home,*_ The red plated mech whirred sadly, _*The big guys won't let us leave.*_

_*Big guys?*_ The femme chirped.

The red mech's antenna's twitched, and a set of heavy booming footsteps became louder and louder until there was a giant version of the red mech standing in front of them. The young femme stared at the gigantic orange colored bot. Most of his armor was orange, but the mech had silver, large calves and some parts of his chest were silver as well. His chest large and his legs long and slender, long and skinny metal wings shot out from his spiky orange shoulders. Along with matching, and equally frightening horns on the mech's helm as his burning yellow optics swept through the crowd of sparklings, his optics cold and calculating.

_*Hide! It's one of the big guys!*_ One of the sparklings cried, and then all the sparklings began to rush to the corners, crawling away in fear of the towering, wicked bot.

Only the young femme was left, still staring at the gigantic bot. His optics narrowed in on her, no longer paying attention to the other hidden sparklings as he stared back at her. And for what felt like the longest moment in the young femme's life, she stared silently at him, not once fidgeting in fear like the others or looking away.

**:…You...little one, will be mine...:** A sharp, deep voice rang in her head.

The young femme let out a surprised chirp. Who was had just spoken to her? It didn't sound like on of the others trying to communicate with her, they sounded different, and they're voices weren't so deep. She tore her gaze away from the towering monster to scan the crowd of shaking sparklings, trying to identify the voice. When she couldn't find a match, she went to look back at the orange mech only to find him gone. Not a trace of him was left. The young femme raised an optic ridge, as the other sparklings began to crawl out of their hiding places.

_*Why did you look at the big scary guy?*_ The same red mech had asked, his antennas twitched in curiosity.

_*I don't know,*_ She chirped, _*He seemed...curious.*_

But before the red mech could respond, there was a large crash that shook the ground the sparklings were on violently. The young femme rocked back in front shakily, trying to get balanced but failed and tumbling to the ground. Worried and scared cries rang out over the sparkling comm system. There was another large crash, this one worst than the last, as the floor caved within and the panicking sparklings fell with the floor, crashing painfully into another unit's cage. The young femme fell backwards, landing on her back. Pain shot through her spine and she began to cry, and so did many other sparklings, joining her as red, orange and yellow flames began to engulf the laboratory.

The sudden burst of energy sent her and other flying backwards, hitting the back wall and tumbling back to the floor again. White flashed across her vision, before the young femme's vision faded to darkness. But before consciousness slipped away from her, the same deep and sharp voice was back.

**:…You will not die, young femme...for you, are my chosen one...:**

* * *

><p>Orbital cycles later…<p>

A yellow mech scavenge the new ruins of a Decepticon laboratory, finding nothing but the building remains and an occasional deceased Decepticon. His eyes scanned the ground, hoping to find something in the ruins. Something to find out what the Decepticons are up to. The mech glanced around, his three teammates were helping him search through the ruins.

**:…Optimus Prime to Ratchet. Ratchet, find anything?...:** A baritone voice broke the silence.

**:…Negative, sir…:** Ratchet replied back through the comm link.

**:…Alright, I'll check in with Ironhide and Jazz. Optimus Prime out…:**

Ratchet watched his leader Optimus trek through the ruins, pausing every so often to talk through the comm link.

After a nanoclick of scanning the surface of the ruins, the mech tried moving the destroyed objects. His hopes of finding something were plummeting down a deep hole.

The mech vented, "This is hopeless." He muttered while glancing around again, his teammates were more spread out. Ratchet continued to move objects, finding a wide hole under a few large flat pieces of metal. The yellow mech stared at the hole, a spark of interest in his optics.

**:…Ratchet to Optimus…:**

**:…Speak Ratchet…:**

**:…I think I've found something, might lead deeper into the ground…:**

The mech looked around once more, his teammates were heading towards his location. Without hesitation, Ratchet jumped into the hole. He landed on a flat metal platform, not able to see his surroundings, Ratchet walked forward into a large room, barely intact.

He continued to walk, finding a small light source ahead. The small lights glowed faintly, flickering every so often, creating enough light for Ratchet to finally see his surroundings.

The room was indeed very large, the height of it suggests there were floors above it. Pieces from above left large holes in the metal ceilings, the pieces from above were now below, scattered across the floor or leaning on another object, some had continued to go through the floor leaving another large hole right below the one above.

A loud thud followed by two more sounded from behind Ratchet, making him flinch. He instantly recognized the faint voices of his three teammates; Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz. Instead of stopping for them to catch up, he continued on without a word being said.

Small pod-like objects scattered the floor, Ratchet couldn't make out what they were. All he knew is the pod-like objects were small and if they were alive, they're dead now. He looked away, unconcerned.

Nanoclicks passed and Ratchet still couldn't find anything, his teammates were catching up to him. Their soft footsteps echoed through the large room. As Ratchet went on, the lighting became more and more dim, until there was no light left. He was left with the only option of using his flashlight built into his wrist.

Giving up his hopes, Ratchet turned around to head back towards the team of three not far behind him. Only to be stopped by a small creaking noise of metal coming from the left. He stared warily into the dark corner of the room, finding nothing.

Shrugging it off, he continued to walk. The voices of his teammates were cancelled by a louder creaking noise, then a small chirp. A pair of small glowing circles appeared, subtly moving around before disappearing again. Ratchet had no hesitation to run over and inspect what he just saw and heard.

He moved the heavy metal with all his might from the area in which he heard the creaking. The metal moved slowly due to it's heavy weight, Ratchet grunting as he pushes the metal. He threw small pieces behind or next to him, searching frantically. He stopped at the first sight of a small body of a Cybertronian sparkling.

**:...Ratchet to Optimus, you won't believe what I've found...:**

Ratchet's eyes moved around the sparkling's body. It was beat up from a possible fall or crush of the metal. Those blue optics were staring up at him curiously, but full of pain. Dents, scrapes and scratches were put into the sparkling's armor.

**:...Optimus to Ratchet, we found you...:**

The soft footsteps of Ratchet's teammates were becoming louder with each pounding step. Ratchet payed no attention to his surroundings, but instead the sparkling. The mech was wondering most if the Decepticons were using sparklings as test subjects. He shined his flashlight over the sparklings body, finding the small text: TSS-#238.

The yellow mech slowly reached out for the sparkling. Careful not to harm it anymore than it already has been, he picked it up and held it securely in his arms, examining it. The sparkling's features easily told Ratchet it was a young femme, a newly built femme. Her fragile body shook in pain, but no fear.

Ratchet looked back to where she was found, he didn't notice at first, but ten, maybe even twenty other small sparklings were surrounding her. A red newly built mech lied nearby her former location.

"Ratchet, what have you found?" The baritone voice echoes through the room, Ratchet turns around to see Optimus, his red and blue armor barely visible through the dim lighting. Ironhide and Jazz were standing behind, their darker armor made it even more difficult to see them.

"A sparkling." Ratchet fully turned around, his body now facing Optimus. The small femme was now in the team's vision.

"A sparkling?" Jazz stepped forward, his optics widening at the sight of the femme.

"A newly built femme to be precise." Ratchet nods at the trio.

Optimus took a small step toward Ratchet, "Is she the only one?"

The yellow mech shook his head, "No, there were others."

"Were?" Ironhide breaks his silence and stares deeply into Ratchet's optics.

"Were. There are deceased sparklings lying around, this is the first femme I've seen, the others are mechs. The destruction of the laboratory must be the cause of their demises. I scanned one, it had barely any energon, which could be another cause of death." Ratchet looked solemnly at the small femme recharging in his arms.

Ironhide snorted, "We're going to have _another_ sparkling?" Jazz punched him in the arm, "Don't be rude, this little femme needs us."

"The question you should be asking is how and why?" Optimus looks back at the two Autobots, watching them shift around. Ratchet continues to stare at the sparkling in his arms, her silver-blue armor barely visible through the cuts, scrapes, dents and scratches she acquired from the metal crashing down onto her.

"None of you could find anything else?" Optimus looks between his three teammates, all three shook their heads. "Very well then. We need to get back to base, this sparkling needs medical attention." The leader nods to Ratchet, the sparkling in his arms shifts around, her curious optics looking around.

* * *

><p>The team of Autobots found a safe way back up to the surface of the laboratory's ruins, their ship waiting just outside the laboratory.<p>

"What do you think caused the explosion?" Jazz walked next to Ratchet while heading towards the large spaceship.

"There's no possible way to tell. It could have been an accident, or simply on purpose." Ratchet vented slowly, careful not to stir the recharging sparkling. The two mechs climbed onto the retractable platform to the ship, Optimus and Ironhide waiting. The platform retracted into the ship, bringing the team on board. Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz took their seats while Optimus drove the ship in the front. Ratchet began to help the sparkling now lying in his lap, Jazz watching from his seat.

"We're pretty lucky you're a medic, huh Ratchet?" Jazz said quietly as Ratchet scanned the femme, her optics now open and curiously looking at Jazz. A blue light shot out from Ratchet's wrist, shining it onto the femme's body, it immediately turned orange after spotting a wound on her right shoulder. Ratchet continued to scan the sparkling, the orange light appearing multiple times around her body.

Ratchet vented, "What did they do to you, little one?" He stared into those blue optics of the sparkling, _shouldn't they be red like the rest of the Decepticons? _The ship slowed and came to a stop at the Autobots' base. Ratchet being the first to deploy from the ship and head into the medical bay.

Two metal berths were on each side of the large room, one being already occupied by another small mech sparkling. His body was slightly bigger than the femme's, and his armor was yellow and black. He too had curious blue optics examining his surroundings. Ratchet set the femme sparkling onto the vacant berth, her optics trailing over to the yellow sparkling on the berth across from her.

_*Is this big guy good or bad?* _She used her sparkling comm link to communicate to the yellow sparkling.

_*That's Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer,__*_ The femme didn't fully understand what a "Chief Medical Officer" was, she could easily tell the mech was a little older than her. _*He's trying to help you.*_

_*He's going to fix me?*_ Her optics widen in glee as the yellow mech nodded from where he was.

_*How did you get so badly hurt?* _He curiously examined the femme's injuries, wanting to know what happened. Ratchet took out a blowtorch and began to work on the sparkling's damaged shoudler, she winced at the sudden contact.

_*I don't really know. Explosion?*_

The small mech's optics widen, _*I hope you get better soon.*_

_*Can I know your name?*_ The blowtorch on her shoulder started to get warmer by the nanoclick.

_*They call me Bumblebee, sometimes Bee. It's an odd name, but I like it. Your's?*_ His facial plates moved up into a smile.

_*I...Don't know. I think I was named something like 'TSS-#238?'* _Confusion swept over Bumblebee's face.

_*TSS-#238?*_

The door to the entrance of the med bay opened, revealing a large blue and red mech. _*That's Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.*_ Bee's voice came through the comm link, but the femme didn't respond. Ratchet turned off the blowtorch, sat it down on the berth and walked over to the large mech.

"Optimus. I haven't found any sign of designation other than a text imprinted on her chestplate armor." Ratchet gestured to the sparkling, "The text said TSS-#238."

"Meaning what?" The larger mech stood a little taller than Ratchet did, his armor was bulkier.

"I'm assuming 'Test Subject; Sparkling. Number 238." Both their optics looked worried, "She's been starved. Not much energon is flowing through her body." Ratchet turned and walked back to the sparkling, he continued to work on her. Optimus followed close behind.

"Ratchet, is it possible to erase her memories of the laboratory without damaging anything else?" Optimus watched the medic work on the sparkling's left leg, welding pieces together. "It is possible. Would you like me to?"

The red and blue mech nodded and vented slowly, "It's for the best."

"Alright, it'll take me a while but I can do it." Ratchet turned from the sparkling to grab a large wire from behind him. He turned back to the sparkling with the wire in his hand. Tilting the femme's head, he plugged the wire into the back of her head. Her optics widened for a nanoclick before closing, her vision going black.

* * *

><p>After a complex procedure, Ratchet finished erasing the sparkling's memories of the laboratory, making sure there was nothing left. It took a whole orbital cycle just to delete all her memories. The wire was unplugged from the femme's head; her eyes opening and squinting at the bright light. She looked over to Bumblebee, still remembering him. She remembers Optimus Prime and Ratchet, even the odd text imprinted on her chest. But nothing else.<p>

"Welcome back, little one." Ratchet stood next to her berth, looking into her optics. She curiously looked back at the yellow mech standing before her.

"Ratchet here has decided a name for you." Another voice appeared, it was a deep baritone. She instantly recognized it was Optimus, he was standing next to her as well.

Ratchet was the next to speak, a smile developed on the medic's face plates, a subtle one on Optimus too.

"Steelfrost."


	2. Chapter 2

**99Luftballonsx.o.x: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Vodid: Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and follows in the last chapter, really helped out! After a week of typing, it's finally done; the second chapter of Lost! Hallelujah! That was hard! So sorry for the wait, especially you Guest, don't kill me please! Look, I'm updating, I'm updating! :)**

**Hi readers! This is a collaboration fix written by Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We (Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x) do not own Tranformers!**

(After the Great War) Estimated 200 vorns later...

Steelfrost ran down the corridor quickly, her spark thrumming wildly in her chest, venting deeply as she ran. She turned down another corner, scanning the perimeter carefully, before slowing her pace to a walk as she kept venting hard. Her processors felt like it was spinning as the slender, silvery-blue femme walked down the corridor. There was a small noise, and she froze, tensely turning around...but there was nothing there. Only darkness. Steelfrost raised an optic ridge, before doing another scan through the hall.

Once it came back clear, she slowly turned around and began walking again, and was thankful her venting was back to normal. There was another strange noise, this one much louder than the first. Now, Steelfrost was sure she wasn't alone. She looked behind herself again, only to find nothing there. (Where is this noise coming from?) She thought, slowly turning back around.

"Boo!" A tall, yellow mech with the same black and yellow armor shouted.

Steelfrost almost fell back on her aft, if wasn't at the last moment he slid a servo under her back and pulled her back up into a standing position. Her spark still thrummed in her chest from the scare, and her venting was all messed up again. A metallic laughed came out of Bumblebee, and she glared in mock anger at the adolescence mech. She punched him on the right side of his arm, and he stopped laughing, whirring some sort of a whine before rubbing the armor plates on his arm. He raised his optic ridge, shooting her a "what was that for?" look.

Steelfrost folded her arms across her chassis, "You deserved it. You scared me."

Even though Ratchet was the mech she first remembers, all the Autobots had pitched in to help raise the two younglings as if they were they're own, and Steelfrost and Bumblebee became very close, so close that they were practically inseparable. By now, both Steelfrost and Bumblebee were in their late teenage years, and they both joined the Autobots to fight the waging war with the Decepticons. But honestly, if she wasn't hanging around the black and yellow mech, she was usually raising pit with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who also took quite a liking to her. Of course, the front-liner twins were stellar cycles older than her and Bee, but they were still good companions. Especially when it came to messing with Ratchet. But right now the front-liners twins were off on a mission to transport Cybertronian supplies and wouldn't be back for another solar cycle. Steelfrost and Bee had just completed another round of tag. Steelfrost had loved the game ever since they were sparklings, and hasn't stopped playing it since.

Bumblebee rolled his baby blue optics. _*Drama Queen*_ He muttered over their special comm link they've shared ever since they were sparklings.

_*Excuse me?*_ She asked, moving her hands to her hips.

_*I didn't scare you that bad. I purposely made sound, to alert you.*_ He explained, still rubbing his arm plates.

_*Sure.*_ Steelfrost said, rolling her optics playfully.

Bumblebee whirred another protest, but Steelfrost began to walk towards the exit of the corridors and back towards the main halls. He easily caught up to her in a few long strides.

"What'cha want to do now?" He asked.

Steelfrost shrugged, "Maybe we could-"

"There you two are!" A familiar, and irritated voice growled from across the main hall.

As the stomping figure came closer, the two young Autobots could see that it was Ratchet, folding his arms across his chassis as well, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ratchet..." Bee trailed off.

"Where have you two been? I've been calling you for ten breems!" He said sternly.

The young duo's optics glanced at each other before resting back on the fuming Chief Medical Officer.

"Sorry." The both said in unison.

Ratchet still didn't look pleased. "Oh, you'll both be sorry once I'm done with you."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Bee asked nervously, Steelfrost noticed his whole frame was rigidly still.

The ends of Ratchet's facial plates turned up into a smug little smirk, "Medical check ups."

Both of the young Autobots groaned.

_*Frag.*_ Steelfrost muttered over the comm link.

Steelfrost and Bumblebee sat uncomfortably still on the berths as Ratchet dug around in his data pads for the right ones. Steelfrost sighed, fumbling around with her servos as she waited, occasionally glancing at Bee to see his door wings twitch nervously.

_*You bored?*_ She heard the young mech's voice over their special comm link.

She nodded, _*Yes. very much.*_

"Ah, found them." Ratchet said, pulling out two data pads with their designations written on them.

He walked towards them, studying them intently. Steelfrost swallowed nervously. Ratchet did have a tendency to loose patience and beat the living slag out of his patients with a wrench when they angered or even annoyed him. Although, most of that comes from the front-liner twins, and he has never really hit her with a wrench before. Maybe it was because she was a femme, or because they raised her since she was a newly built sparkling, the silver-blue femme thought. Even though he didn't harm her with wrenches, it sure as pit didn't stop him for threatening the both of them.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet stated, "You need another virus check up." He then looked over to the femme's data pad.

Steelfrost's audio receptor's perked up.

"Same goes for you Steelfrost...it also reports you have slight damage in your chest plates. I'll take a look at that."

Now that the medic had mentioned it, Steelfrost had been feeling a slight throb in her chest plates once in a while. But usually she would ignore it, and convince herself that she slept on the berth the wrong way. Or that her limbs were just a bit stiff. She vented softly, but nodded her helm anyway.

* * *

><p>Many vorns earlier...<p>

Megatron was more than annoyed, the Decepticons were still no closer in winning the centuries old war and was getting tired of Optimus's wretched Autobot troops wiping out his Decepticons outposts. He's just had enough of all of it!

**:...Lord Megatron...:** Starscream, the irritating Second In Command's scratchy voice filled his helm on the comm link.

**:...What is it Starscream?...:** Megatron growled, not in the mood to really listen to whatever he was going to report.

**:...Unicron has requested to see you at once. He's saying something about a sparkling project Vorns ago...I honestly don't understand...:**

Megatron's audio receptors perked at the mention of Unicron, but his red optics narrowed at the mention of yet, another failed experiment.

**:...Tell him if he wants to see me, he can come here. I'm not moving...:** He grumbled, his anger now re-born.

**:...Yes, Lord Megatron...:** Starscream's scratchy, high-pitched voice replied before the comm link went off and Megatron was left to ponder in silence.

What could Unicron want anyway? Didn't he know the laboratory was destroyed due to exposed flammable chemicals? Megatron only spent a few more groons in silence, before the large, metal doors slid open with a soft creak and stepped in the large, orange and silver colored mech with sharp horns and wings.

"Unicron." Megatron said flatly.

"Megatronous." Unicron replied. He had to hold back the grimace from Unicron using his full name.

"What brings you here? My Second In Command told me you wanted to talk about the sparklings." Megatron started.

Unicron inclined his head slightly, "That is correct."

Mehatron raised an optic ridge, "But why? The laboratory was destroyed, anything and everything in it is gone."

"That is where you're wrong Megatronous," Unicron said, his voice deep and sharp, "I knew the plan of breeding a new army for the Decepticons was most likely going to fail. That is why I decided to make a plan of my own."

"Fail?" Megatron growled.

Unicron nodded, "I have chosen one of your laboratory sparklings, to use as an essential key in a weapon I have been working on for years. The femme has the right amount of energy in her Energon. Now that her spark has matured enough, I will need her."

"And what do I have to do with this?" Megatron asked, now genuinely interested in Unicron's words.

Unicron's yellow optics seemed to darken, "I have engraved her with a mark on her protoform. A Cybertronian symbol. I am searching for her. If you help me track her down, I will allow you to use the weapon on the Autobots. Sound fair enough?"

Megatron's crimson optics brighten at the thought of watching Optimus Prime fall, "You have a deal."

* * *

><p>After the check up with the two young Autobots, Ratchet dismissed them, of course after he lectured their audio receptor's off. He began to walk back over to store the two's data pads when an alert had popped up on Steelfrost's data pad. Raising and optic ridge, Ratchet looked at the alert and once he did, his optics widened and he almost dropped the data pad. Quickly setting it down on the counter next to him, Ratchet quickly commed Optimus.<p>

**:...Ratchet to Optimus. Come to the med bay, and quick!...:**

And only a few kliks later, the regal Autobot leader was there. But Ratchet was so busy studying the new piece of information on the data pad, he didn't even register Optimus's arrival until he spoke.

"Is there a problem, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Only slightly startled, Ratchet looked up and nodded quickly and gave the data pad for Optimus to look at.

"It seems that my scanners have picked up this mark on Steelfrost's protoform I don't know why it never had shown up before." Ratchet said wit slight annoyance.

Even though Ratchet was confused as to what it might be, Optimus knew clearly what the mark, or rather what the symbol meant. His face fell grim, as he handed the data pad back to the yellow medic.

"That is no mark Ratchet, for it is the symbol of Unicron."

* * *

><p>"I hate Ratchet's medical check ups." Bumblebee muttered as him and Steelfrost walked down the corridor.<p>

"They're too frequent." The femme said as she crossed her arms. The two young Autobots rounded a corner and continued to walk down the corridor, "Nobody else gets them every orn like we do."

They reached a large door on the left wall of the corridor and walked in. The room was small and empty besides a large screen hooked up on the wall and a metal berth with an energon cube placed on it's surface, "You haven't had your energon cube yet?"

"Apparently not." Steelfrost murmured as she walked over to her berth and picked up the energon cube, examining the pink liquid before gulping it down her throat.

Bumblebee scrunched his nose in disgust, "Don't you think it would have gone bad by now?"

"Nope!" Steelfrost wiped the energon off her mouth, smiled and walked over to the mech, "Your expression's adorable." She poked his nose before he could shrink away from her.

"Yeah, I think I've heard you the first hundred times you've said that." He muttered, swatting the femme's hand away.

The silver-blue femme snickered, "That all you got, bug?" She grabbed his wrist and twisted it around, causing Bumblebee to squeal and flip over onto his back. "You can't even defend yourself against me, let alone against the Decepticons!" She teased the mech, poking his nose. Bumblebee found the opportunity to pin her down and he took it before it was gone.

He soon had Steelfrost pinned on the floor, "Who's laughing now?" His hands were gentle on her wrists, he didn't use his full weight to hold her down, this was an opportunity for the femme.

Steelfrost mumbled something before swiftly getting on her feet, Bumblebee had her in a headlock. She tripped the mech, bringing her along with him. The two broke in laughing fits, the comm link interrupted the fun soon after.

**:...Optimus Prime to Bumblebee and Steelfrost, we've got a mission and we want you two to come along...: **Bumblebee jumped for joy, the two young Autobots were finally going on a mission.

**:...Steelfrost speaking, what's the mission?...:**

**:...A Decepticon spotted at some ruins south of Kaon...:**

**:...We're on our way, Prime...: **Bumblebee turned off his comm link, as did Steelfrost. The two Autobots stood and walked out of the room.

They made their way down the long corridor, heading towards the entrance to the whole base. When they made it, Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe were already waiting. Surprisingly, Sunstreaker wasn't coming along as he usually would when Sideswipe goes on one.

"You two ready?" Jazz looked at the femme and mech, both nodding in reply.

"Autobots, roll out!" Each one of the Autobots transformed into their own thing, an unique Cybertronian vehicle. The vehicle's finish always matched the Autobot's armor, no matter the color.

The rest of the team traveled on wheels while Steelfrost was able to fly, possessing the same alternate mode as a Seeker would, the Autobots kept quiet.

The Autobot patrol made it to the ruins, taking one or two cycles. They each transformed and started to search the ruins for any trace of Decepticons; scanning the area, moving obstacles, searching for signatures, what ever the Autobots could do to find the Decepticon. Steelfrost and Bumblebee finally decided to split up and search a wider range than they were together.

Steelfrost wandered away from the group, on the edges of the ruins. Her optics scanned the ground, bits of metal bent under her feet. A pile of metal shifted, attracting Steelfrost's attention to it. Faint screams came from the pile of metal, they sounded like sparklings. The femme stopped walking, looking at the pile of metal bits, puzzled. She began to walk towards the pile, the screams becoming louder as she got closer. The femme reached out and started to pick up metal pieces, moving them aside and grabbing for another. The pile became smaller and was soon gone. Steelfrost turned to grab the last piece, but stopped. She stifled a scream, settling for a noticeable flinch.

A small sparkling was curled up in the center of the pile, rust was forming on it's red armor and it looked completely drained of energon. Two small attennas, one broken, was attached to the sparkling's head.

Steelfrost leaned in to get a better look, a text was on the sparkling's chestplates. It read; TSS-#224. Her optics widened as she suddenly realized she has a similar text on her chestplates.

A scream, a _real_ scream cut off her thoughts. Her head snapped left to see what the commotion was all about, she heard metal hitting metal. Discarding the sparkling, she instantly ran towards the sound, stopping when she finds the Decepticon and Bumblebee, he was trying to capture Bee!

Bumblebee fought hard as he struggled to get out of the Decepticon's grip. No other Autobots were around, just Steelfrost. The femme skidded down the pile of metal and tackled the Decepticon. Getting a better look at him, she realized this was Starscream; the current leader of the Decepticons, since Megatron was no longer available.

Starscream kicked her away and grabbed for Bumblebee again, this time being successful when he activated a smoke bomb before Steelfrost could lie another digit on him. The Decepticon was on the top of a metal pile by the time the smoke had cleared, firmly holding Bumblebee. The young Autobot reached out for Steelfrost, calling her name.

Steelfrost started to run towards Bumblebee, watching and listening as Starscream mumbled, "Eh, might as well take her too. The more the merrier."

"You leave her alone!" Bumblebee struggled more in the Decepticon's grasp, flailing his legs.

"Shut up, Autobot!" Starscream's scratchy voice filled Steelfrost's audio receptors.

The femme stood in horror as the Decepticon activated a cannon and pointed it at Bumblebee's head, "Come with me, and maybe I'll spare his spark."

Steelfrost didn't budge. She saw something behind the Decepticon before a swift bullet hit Starscream in the back, causing him to howl in pain. Giving him a jump start, Starscream transformed into a jet mid-air with Bumblebee in his possession and took off, leaving nothing behind.

_Was Bumblebee hurt? _The femme thought as she watched Optimus climb the pile of metal, looking down at Steelfrost. He saw the pain in her eyes. "They took him." She whispered, turning her head to look at the direction Starscream fled.

Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder, "We'll send out a search party for Bumblebee. For now, we need to return to base." He stared into Steelfrost's optics, though she wasn't looking back at him.

* * *

><p>An orbital cycle later...<p>

The search party was out, obviously, searching for Bumblebee. It contained Optimus, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, all looking for Bumblebee.

Steelfrost sat at a table, having her left hand on her cheek and her right hand tapping it's digits on the table. Her face looked bored and solemn at the same time. The orbital cycle passed slowly, Bumblebee still hasn't been found. She grew more and more worried as kliks passed.

**:...Optimus Prime to base, anyone have there comm link on?...:** Steelfrost perked up at the sound of Optimus' voice.

**:...Steelfrost speaking, what is it?...:** Her spoke quickly as she was hoping for news of Bumblebee's capture, hopefully they found him.

**:...Ratchet's comm link isn't on...:** She turned her head to the mech standing nearby her, his back turned on her.

She rolled her optics. :**...I'll get him...:**

The femme stood up and silently walked over to Ratchet. Smacking the mech upside the head, she scolded him, "Your comm link is turned off!" Oddly, it felt good to scold the old grump. He always scolded her and Bumblebee. Ratchet grunted and turned on his comm link, rubbing the back of his head.

**:...Ratchet to Prime, I'm here...:**

**:...Good. We're coming back, be prepared...:** Be prepared? Steelfrost had guessed it was Bumblebee, but why did Optimus need to tell Ratchet to be prepared? Was Bumblebee injured?

A breem later, the doors to the med bay swung open, Optimus and Ironhide walked in with what looked like Bumblebee in their arms. His optics were off, flickering every so often. He was offline. His armor was severely damaged with his neck area being more damaged than the rest. Steelfrost stared in horror. What did the Decepticons do? Anger rose in Steelfrost, but also fear.

The two Autobots lied Bumblebee onto the metal berth and Ratchet instantly went to work. First by scanning the young mech. Ratchet shook his head, Steelfrost panicked, "What is it?"

Ratchet didn't reply as he walked over to his table to grab tools for Bumblebee's injuries. Several kliks later, he finally answered Steelfrost's question.

"It looked like he fought against the Decepticons, and they damaged his vocal processor."


	3. Chapter 3

**99Luftballonsx.o.x: _None_**

**Vodid: Thanks for everything! Sorry this chapter came out _really_ _really_ late...Hope you guys like the story so far, hope the title fits it. At first, we were considering "Since Sparklings" but instead it came out with the title "Lost."**

**Hi readers! This is a collaboration fix written by Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We (Vodid and 99Luftballonsx.o.x) do not own Tranformers!**

Bumblebee awoke to the sound of a femme's voice softly calling his name. He slowly onlined and saw the femme who was calling his name; Steelfrost. The mech smiled at the first sight of her, she instantly returned the smile.

"Ratchet!" Her head turned to the side while calling the medic.

"What!" Steelfrost snickered at his tone of voice.

"Bumblebee's online." She scooted back to let Ratchet see, his optics began to scan Bumblebee. Sighing softly, he whispered a thank you to Primus, he helped Bumblebee sit up and get off the metal berth. The yellow and black mech struggled to talk, holding his throat while he coughed. A servo was placed on his shoulder, he looked behind his shoulder to see Optimus, "I'm sorry Bumblebee."

Steelfrost walked up next to Optimus, "You're vocal processor's damaged. You can't speak." Her voice was full of pity, something Bumblebee hated, but he couldn't help but take the pity he has received.

Instead of speaking using his vocal processor, Bumblebee settled for chirps. Or if he was talking to Steelfrost, he would use his sparkling comm link, or just his regular comm link to others.

"How does it feel to not be able to speak?" Steelfrost asked as the two Autobots walked down the corridor. He chirped in response, glancing at her.

"We'll find an easier way to speak soon, Bee." She held his servo for reassurance.

Entering Steelfrost's room, Bumblebee headed for her berth to sit on. Taking a seat next to the mech, Steelfrost sighed, her shoulders slumped. "You were offline for a couple orbital cycles. I was worried."

Bumblebee shook his head weakly, his servo reaching out and taking her arm softly, as if silently telling her not to worry. Steelfrost let a small, smile slip on to her face plates. But as quickly as it was on, it faded and simmering anger replaced it. _The fraggers! How dare they! Try to hurt my best friend! They are going to pay...they all are. Every single last one of those disgusting Cons!_ Steelfrost didn't even register Bee until she felt his grip tighten slightly, cutting through her angry death-plotting like a knife and bringing her back to her room.

Bumblebee opened his mouth rising up, trying to say something, but all that came out was a painful cough. Steelfrost gently laid him back down as the terrible hacking ceased.

She shook her helm and sighed, "Don't try to speak Bee, you'll only stress yourself."

Bumblebee wouldn't take it. He shot her an expecting look, and she sighed again.

"I'm okay, I promise." She said, raising her right servo.

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge, and she smiled again, ruffling his door wings gently. They twittered, sending a warm jolt through her frame, and her smile widened. "I'm really okay, Bee. And hopefully soon, you'll be too."

* * *

><p>"Starscream," Megatron growled, "Report mission."<p>

The Second In Command let out a nervous sigh, "We...we had one of the Autobots. A black and yellow one, but..but he got away! I d-don't know how Lord Megatron, but I promise it will be my personal duty to see who was responsible for it."

Megatron growled again, standing up from his throne and pointing a sharp, metal finger at the cowering Seeker, "It_ is_ your fault! You are responsible! I give you a simple mission, capturing, and you can't even accomplish that! Yet you have the audacity to complain about Soundwave and Shockwave being my favorites? You're so incompetent, you can't even complete a simple mission!"

"I did! I only went to fetch Breakdown for interrogation, and he was gone! The drones dead! He left without a trace!" The Seeker exclaimed.

Megatron rolled his crimson optics, "Always finding somebot else to blame, eh Starscream?" He took another step closer, the ground faintly shaking from the metal giant's footsteps.

"N-No! It wasn't my fault! I promise!" Starscream stuttered, taking a few steps back.

"Promise?" Megatron scoffed, "I do not trust you no farther than I can throw you." He took another menacing step closer.

Starscram swallowed hard, before stomping the ground like a child, "No! You can't blame me for this! You blame me for everything that fails! You _always_ blame me! I was once heir commander of the Seekers, and I demand at least some respect!"

"Watch your tone with me, glitch." Megatron snarled dangerously, crimson eyes burning with anger.

He was now towering over Starscream, and since the exit was behind the violent, brute, Starscream had no choice but to cool his slowly rising temper.

"I-I meant n-no disrespect sir, I-"

A loud metal clank filled the room as Starscream went flying into the wall. A new dent right below his left optic.

"That is Lord Megatron to you!" He roared, wrapping his metal fingers around his throat, and the Second In Command began to wheeze loudly, desperately trying to wriggle out and escape Megatron's wrath.

"I should extinguish your spark," Megatron growled, "You are useless. Every time I send you on a mission, you fail me. You are a failure Starscream. Nothing more than a lying, back-stabbing, miserable, peace of scrap. Perhaps I should put your sorry aft out of misery and end you now."

"N-No!" Starscream scratchily wheezed, "P-Please Lord Megatron! H-Have mercy on m-m-me!"

"I do not give mercy." He hissed venomly, before releasing the Seeker fell to the floor, coughing and struggling to regain regular venting at the same time.

"Bait the Autobots and capture the youngest two. If you come to me empty-handed again, I will waste no time in ending your pathetic existence." Megatron snarled, before walking out of the room, leaving Starscream still gasping and wheezing for breath.

"I...will...get...my revenge." Starscream snarled, in between wheezes.

* * *

><p>Steelfrost onlined from her recharge a muffled sound, as if someone were banging metal against metal outside of the base, an odd ringing sound following it. Interested, she got off her berth and began to walk down the corridor, but stopped. She should get Bumblebee. Scooting backwards, she reached Bumblebee's door and entered.<p>

Walking up to his berth, she watched him recharge. She spoke while shaking his shoulder, "Hey Bee...Wake up!" He moaned as he onlined, about dismiss the unwanted wake-up call. "Shut up and listen."

The noise was still going, that metal against metal followed by the ringing. _*What is that?*_

"I don't know, want to find out?" She smirked as Bumblebee shook his head. Grabbing his servo, she pulled him off the berth and out the door, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Walking outside, Steelfrost could easily tell that the sound was a little farther away, but no longer muffled like it used to be. But Bee stopped walking, an odd feeling inside of him, like they shouldn't go, Steelfrost started teasing, "Come on Bee, you're not _scared_ are you?"

Offended, Bumblebee crossed his arms and followed.

The sound got louder as they got closer, it was echoing through the area. Bumblebee kept looking left to right, making sure nothing was following or watching. _*Steelfrost, we should get back to base. I have a bad feeling about this place.*_

_*Yes because rhyming will totally make me go back*_ She rolls her optics as she starts to walk a faster pace, Bumblebee hopelessly sighs.

The two young Autobots reached the source of the sound. It was a large box, the sound was coming from inside. The noise was deafening to their audio receptors, but had stopped as soon as they had approached the box.

_*Steelfrost, I really do think we should get out of here!*_

_*Oh stop, you're just scared.*_ Steelfrost teased. She was the kind of daredevil type, always taking the dare and soon getting in trouble.

A few metal clinks caused Bumblebee to step back a few paces and Steelfrost to freeze. Someone was watching them, and it made them uncomfortable. The femme mumbled, "You hear that? I don't sense any signatures around here, or at all."

More metal clinks echoed through the area, bouncing off of nearby buildings and hitting the next. Tiny voices were now audible, nothing but Cybertronian words that couldn't be made out entirely. A roar of an engine from behind grabbed the young Autobots' attention, their heads snapped back to see nothing was there. Steelfrost turned back around to find a large Decepticon, his missiles aimed towards the both of them. His scratchy voice filling their audio receptors, "Don't move if you know what's best for you, Autobots."

"Scrap." Steelfrost cursed under her breath, Decepticon drones were coming out of the shadows and surrounding the two Autobots. Starscream steps forward, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way if you desire it so much."

Steelfrost snarls and lunges at the Second In Command, he dodges and kicks her onto the ground. She growls in frustration. Bumblebee hadn't moved, instead, scolded Steelfrost through the sparkling comm link. _*I told you we should have left! But no, you have to continue to walk on into danger.*_

_*Shut up and help me will you?*_

_*Why should I?*_ Bumblebee activated a cannon and shot one of the drones, instantly killing it.

Steelfrost vented loudly, _*Well, you already are...So...*_ She squirmed under Starscream, he had her pinned firmly down, restricting her from moving anywhere.

Starscream looked down at the femme, "I have this nice trick you might like, femme." He snarled, she stopped squirming. The Second In Command bent down and attached something to the back of her head, then removed it. Her optics dimmed and she was soon offline.

The Decepticon jumped off of Steelfrost's body and moved over to Bumblebee. Starscream pinned the Autobot down with ease, "This is too easy."

He attached the same device onto the back of the young Autobot's head and then took it off. Doing the same as Steelfrost, his optics dimmed and he was offline.

"Take these two peasants back to base, put them in the brig." Starscream ordered before transforming and taking off.


End file.
